Running Circles
by Carlenexxx
Summary: Jo Danville and Mac Tayor, both trying to come to terms with their feelings. It's hard going for a while.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of CSI New York.

I've only written a little, but have ideas for a lot more. Please let me know if you think it is worth me continuing.

The grip on her wrists was too tight, the brick wall pressing into her back too hard and his eyes looking into hers unreadable. Then his lips pressed into hers. His kiss was desperate and seeking approval, but this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Then he released her wrists, his lips were gone and so was he.

"Mac…" it came out as a strangled moan as she sank to her knees in the alley, letting her emotions flood her every fibre. With each second her cries became more painful to the ear and her breath harder to come by.

"Jo?" sounded the familiar voice of Lindsay, and she felt the comforting arms of her friend wrap around her as she tried to stop crying. "Shh" it's okay, whatever it is we can work through it Jo. You're the strongest woman I know"


	2. Chapter 2

Mac walked as quickly as he could away from the alley "Mac..." He heard Jo but couldn't bring himself to go back. She hadn't kissed him, he'd obviously read her wrong. But how could he? she was so forward, it seemed so perfect, like there would be no games.

This was going to make the office a really awkward place to be... but wait why hadn't she kissed him back? Was she just not attracted to him? or was flirting just a game to her? He'd been attracted to her from the first time he spoke to her. That air of confidence and southern charisma. Not to mention she was the only one who he seemed to talk to, like actually talk.

"What have you done Mac?" He didn't know when he had made the decision to make his move, it just happened. Obviously now he saw that it had been a big mistake. "Jo..." He took in a shaky breath and opened the car door to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review, I would love to know what you think of it.**

"I'm a big girl Linds, I can drive myself home." She tried a smiled for her concerned colleague. Lindsay gave the disapproving look that she was famous for.

"Alright but I'll be calling in the morning so we can go for coffee or something before work."

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Danny spoke softly to his wife wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Okay, let's go see Lucy while she is still awake." Jo watched the sparkle in Lindsay's eye when she spoke of her daughter and smiled. The smile seemed to convince the young detective.

"Night Jo" they both chimed in harmony.

"Night guys" she sighed.

She walked slowly to her car and settled into the warmth. Then pulling away from the curb headed towards the lab.

"Mac what you doing to me?" She sighed and thought about what had happened leading up to "their" moment.

Earlier

"Want to do the honors?" Mac asked signaling to the handcuffs with an amused smile playing across his lips.

"Mm really know how to treat a lady, can't wait till you try out your game" she smirked taking the hand cuffs from Mac deliberately brushing her hip against him. She cuffed the guy and handed him to Mac "Lets see how manly you are" she muttered her lips against his ear whilst passing, and when he turned to look at her she winked seductively. The whole day had been like this, as had the months before. Each day their flirting became bolder and every time Mac smiled she felt her heart flutter. Mac put the crook into Don's car and followed Jo down the alley which she was using as a short cut to her car parked a few blocks away.

He followed her quietly and in doing so had scared Jo into pulling her piece. She hadn't had time to turn around when he put one hand over her mouth and the other on her hand, guiding her piece back to her belt. She relaxed instantly, she recognized his cologne and shampoo mixed scent. Something she had grown accustomed to with spending so much time with him. She recognized his posture behind her and his hands on her. Something felt different though, his actions felt aggressive and desperate. This set off every warning signal to Jo that something was wrong. But all she could think was "But this is Mac". He turned her quickly and she gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs when he pushed her back into the wall. She felt his grip now on both of her wrists, tighter and being pressed into the brick behind her. He stared with his grey eyes, guarded and unreadable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still love reviews**

Present

Jo walked into the lab. It was just before midnight so everyone in her team had gone home. Their last case had been especially hard causing a lot of lost sleep. Everyone was relieved to stop the serial killer and to go home to a full nights rest.

She left the elevator and walked towards her office with her heels echoing along the floor in the quiet lab. In her office she turned the light on and threw her coat and bag on the hooks in the corner. Reaching up she pulled all of her hair back into a messy bun and pushed up the sleeves on her sweater. Jo walked over to her desk and started shuffling papers. It didn't take long until she realized she wasn't getting anywhere and in frustration pushed everything onto the floor.

She heard the knock at the door and jumped. "Hey Jo.."

"Oh hey Adam, you scared me. What you doing in so late?" She asked with her hands pressed over her chest feeling like her heart was going to jump out, she hadn't thought anyone was in the lab.

He let out a nervous giggle "I could ask you the same thing"

"Yes but I bet you'll crack first sweetie" she raised an eyebrow and held eye contact with him until he looked away.

"Alright alright, I was just finishing some work for Mac. What 'bout you?"

"I just needed to do some paperwork, and it's easier to do here than to take it home."

"Oh okay, you need a hand because you seem a little frustrated?"

"Oh Adam your so good to me! But I'm okay go get some sleep and I'll see you on the next shift"

"If you say so. You alright?"

"I'm fine, don't you worry 'bout me" He smiled and turned to leave. "Um Adam?..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you keep this between you and me?" Her smile said - it's our secret- "Sure, see you tomorrow"

"Night Adam"

"Oh dear Lord" she sighed when she turned and saw the pile of work on the floor. Slowly she started sorting the papers into the appropriate case files. Once everything was in the right file she started putting them in order and reading through them.

After signing off the last file she sighed with satisfaction at her achievement. She stacked the files on the corner of her desk and started to look through her post-its and do the tasks which had been put off for some months.

At some point she dozed off, because she woke to the smell of coffee. When she looked up she saw Lindsay staring at her, amusement twinkling in her eyes with a coffee held tightly between her hands. "It's about time! Thought I told you to go home last night?"

"Well I planned to but.."

"Don't you lie to me! You are not the only one who can profile."

"I'm sorry Linds, it's just.."

"I don't need you to justify sleeping here, what I need you to do is go get freshened up, put on some clean clothes and make yourself look as gorgeous as usual and then come get some breakfast with me I'm starving!" Jo looked at the clock, it was only seven in the morning.

"What you doing in so early Linds?"

"I saw you head towards the lab last night so assumed you would be in a state if I didn't come and act like your mother." Jo blushed slightly and turned toward the locker rooms.

"Thanks Lindsay"

"Anytime"

Jo walked quickly to the locker rooms not wanting anyone else to know she had stayed at the lab, Adam would have his suspicions but would never ask. Once at her locker she was relived to find a clean pair of black jeans, a cute button up blouse and a large collection of jewelry. She had a quick shower to freshen up towel dried her hair leaving it to dry in light curls and touched up her make up before changing into her fresh clothes.

As she neared her office she saw Lindsay walking towards her "lets eat, i'm starving!" She smiled and linked arms with her friend.

"There is this diner down the road with food to die for!"

"Then that's where we're heading, lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

He'd been in the office for a couple hours now and still hadn't seen her. It had become customary to him that by ten she would stop in and say morning in that southern twang that made him 'd come to the decision last night that they needed to talk, if the outcome was that they would pretend nothing happened and go back to how things were then he could deal with that. What he couldn't deal with was the idea of losing her friendship all together. Just then Lindsay stepped out of the elevator and made for his office.

"Hey Mac, a crime scene just came up about four blocks away outside the diner. Jo is already there, because we were having breakfast. She called Flack who is with her now and I'm about to head back I didn't have my kit because we walked"

"Okay I'll stay here and let Jo supervise this one. It seems like you have it covered, but take Adam with you to help process the scene."

"Okay I'll keep you updated" and she turned for the door "Oh and Mac, Jo asked me to let you know there is a stack of files on the side of her desk for you to sign off. She was going to bring them to you but then she was dragged into the scene"

"Thanks Lindsay" she left his office and seconds later his phone beeped. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket seeing Jo's picture and smiled.

_"Morning Boss! x"_ Good, she wasn't avoiding him maybe there was still a chance.


End file.
